Edmond Dantès
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |2c1 = 500 |2c2 = 750 |2c3 = 1000 |2c4 = 1250 |2c5 = 1500 }} |-| Rank A+= Inflicts Evil Curse status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Curse damage on them by 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |2c1 = 500 |2c2 = 750 |2c3 = 1000 |2c4 = 1250 |2c5 = 1500 }} |-| Video (Old)= |-| Video (New)= |-| Video (Costume)= Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |}} |52 = |}} |53 = |}} |54 = |}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *He is the first Avenger class servant in the game. *He has the 4th highest ATK values out of all servants. *He has the highest HP values out of all Avengers. *He has the highest NP Charge DEF values out of all servants. *He is the first servant in the game that doesn't need Ascension Pieces/Monuments or Special Ascension Items (eg : Twinkle Candy ) to Ascend, a trait future Avengers share. *He is the first servant in the game to have no Luck stat. *Komatsuzaki Rui is also the character designer for the Danganronpa series **Edmond Dantes has often been compared to Komaeda Nagito from the Danganronpa series, due to their similar appearances and their status as servants. *Château d'If is the name of the Prison Tower. *The phrase "Wait and hope" that he said in the Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event is a reference to what he said in the original The Count of Monte Cristo novel. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Servant Summer Festival! 2018, 9 August 2018 Update. *He received his first Costume Dress Monte Cristo Selection on the Servant Summer Festival! 2018. Images Saint Graphs= edmond1.png|Stage 1 edmond2.png|Stage 2 edmond3.png|Stage 3 edmond4.png|Stage 4 Edmondaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Edmondicon.png|Stage 1 EdmondDantesStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 EdmondDantesStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 EdmondFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 |-| Sprites= Edmondsprite1.png|Sprite 1 Edmondsprite2.png|Sprite 2 Edmondsprite3.png|Sprite 3 S096 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S096 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S096 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= EdmondDantesStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Dantes_1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Dantes 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Dantes 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Dantes 1 Shadow.png|Expression Sheet (Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event Cameo) |-| Craft Essences= Detective Edmond.png|Detective Edmond ~Spring Equinox Travelogue~ CE765.png|Detective Edmond ~Foreign Nation Infiltration Arc~ |-| Others= Category:Battle Animation Update Category:French Servants